Stasis
by Mayh Pendragon
Summary: L'histoire se déroule pendant "infection". La Ruche de Todd apparemment déserte apparaît sur les écran d'Atlantis. Sheppard et son équipe reçoivent une transmission codée où le Wraith leur demande de l'aide. Todd/OC
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma nouvelle fic. Pour ceux et celles qui connaissent déjà les autres, j'espère ne pas vous embrouiller en réutilisant les mêmes noms et prénoms pour Todd et Crysla Windayan. Il est tellement difficile de trouver un nom adéquate, que ceux-là je les garde ! Bonne lecture …


	2. Infection

Une ruche venait d'apparaître sur les écrans de contrôle, sortie de l'hyperespace à quelques pas d'Atlantis, immobile, flottant simplement au-dessus d'eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils avaient reçu cette transmission de Todd, cryptée avec l'algorithme du Dédale. Le fichier étant trop endommagé, Wolsey avait autorisé l'envoi d'un jumper sur la ruche apparemment déserte.

Là Rodney avait retrouvé le message intact :

« _ne tirez pas, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Permettez-moi d'expliquer ma présence avant que vous n'agissiez. Si vous voyez ce message, mon vaisseau est arrivé entier à Atlantis. Je viens à vous car mon équipage et moi-même avons été frappés par une maladie. Une complication de la génothérapie développée par le Dr Keller. J'ai eu une partie de la formule lorsque nous occupions le Dédale. Je l'admets, je voulais voir si cela marcherait vraiment. Et ça a marché ! Les résultats initiaux étaient pour le moins étonnants. _Le Wraith leva sa main droite, il n'y avait plus de fente, sa paume était vierge. _Voyez par vous-mêmes. J'étais si impressionné que j'ai décidé de traiter mon équipage. C'est alors que les problèmes ont commencé. Le premier groupe est tombé malade et est mort. Peu après, d'autres sont également tombés malades. Notre aptitude naturelle de guérison n'a pas pu contrer la maladie. Je suis venu ici en dernier recours. Je réalise que nous avons eu quelques différents récemment et que vous pourriez être réticents à nous aider. Mais souvenez-vous, si nous mourrons, vos espoirs futurs de distribuer ce traitement s'envoleront avec nous. Le choix vous appartient »_

Les humains regardèrent l'image se figer quelques secondes, puis contre toute attente le Wraith reprit son discours : « _si toutefois vous décidez de nous aider, je doute de votre capacité à trouver une solution dans le temps qui nous est imparti…mais quelqu'un en serait capable, un scientifique. Voici les coordonnées de la planète la plus proche (_des données s'affichèrent à l'écran, une adresse avec les sept symboles),_ il n'y a pas de porte là où elle est._

- « Elle ? fit Rodney. C'est une femme ? »

- « Sans doute une reine, ça ne sent pas bon cette histoire », dit John.

Le Wraith continuait son discours : _une fois sur place, suivez les instructions suivantes_.

Une foule de données apparurent, décrivant la localisation de la planète où trouver cette personne, le chemin pour accéder à un complexe, des codes d'accès en _ancien_, ainsi que tout un protocole pour…pour quoi faire au juste ?

- « c'est quoi ce truc ? » dit Ronon.

- « Ca ressemble à un protocole, ah, j'ai déjà vu quelque chose de similaire… »

- « Rodney ? » , s'impatienta John.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'étude des données défilant sur l'écran de la ruche, le scientifique prit son air caractéristique. Il se retourna vers les autres.

- « Ah, je sais », dit Rodney content de lui.

- « Ah, quoi ? » fit le militaire.

- « Je sais ce que commande ce protocole ! »

- « Et ? »

- « C'est le protocole employé pour commander les caissons de stases anciens, comme ceux que nous avions trouvés sur le vaisseau « fantôme ». »

- « Vous voulez dire qu'il nous demande d'aller réveiller une Reine Wraith en stase depuis je ne sais combien de temps ? s'inquiéta Sheppard. Non, non non mauvaise idée, on a déjà eu assez de problèmes comme ça. »

C'est alors que le message de Todd repris à nouveau.

« _Suivez ces instructions, je vous recommande la plus grande prudence avec elle. Montrez-lui ce message, ramenez-la ici._ »

Ils virent Todd s'interrompre quelques instants pour finalement ajouter une phrase : _et, Sheppard, j'apprécierais fortement que ni vous ni aucun autre mâle de votre espèce ne l'approche de trop près, _un sourire naquit sur le visage du Wraith_, elle est ma compagne._

Cette fois le message s'éteint, plus de suite à attendre. La dernière parole avait laissé tout le monde silencieux, ne sachant que penser de cela.

- « Todd a une fiancée ? dit Teyla.

- « Une fiancée qu'il garde en stase, dans un complexe isolé sans porte des étoiles. On ne doit pas avoir la même conception de l'amour… »dit Rodney.

- « Alors, on fait quoi ? » lança Ronon.

- « Tu peux télécharger son message, Rodney ? »

- « Oui, bien sûr. »

- « On rentre sur Atlantis, on verra ensuite. »


	3. Stasis

De retour sur Atlantis, Wolsey s'était montré très intéressé par cette thérapie qui était quasi au point, mais aussi par cette mystérieuse personne. Ronon et Sheppard pour une fois semblaient d'accord sur le point de laisser la situation en statu quo. Teyla et Rodney eux étaient plus séduits par l'idée de faire des Wraiths sans besoin de se nourrir, mais surtout d'aller voir ce mystérieux complexe Ancien. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, la décision fut prise d'envoyer à la fois une équipe sur la ruche, notamment composée de Keller et de Marins, et à la fois un jumper vers la planète.

Environs une demi-heure plus tard, le jumper franchit le stargate de la dite planète. Sheppard se retourna vers Rodney.

« Bon, on va où maintenant ? »

« Ah voilà, la planète la plus proche, ici, dit-il en montrant l'image sur le pare-brise du jumper. »

« Allons-y. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'autre planète fut en vue, plus petite, inhabitée s'ils en croyaient les détecteurs. Sheppard amena le vaisseau là où le complexe devait se tenir. Il n'y avait rien. Il ouvrit la porte arrière libérant le scientifique qui divagua quelques mètres autour.

« Mac Kay ? il est où le complexe ? »

« Une minute…je capte des radiations par là. »

Le scientifique, toujours le nez sur sa tablette avança vers…rien, si ce n'est quelques arbres.

« Voilà, la source est ici. »

Il toucha les arbres les uns après les autres, à la rechercher d'un éventuel panneau de commande.

« Y'a rien Rodney, seulement des arbres », lança Teyla.

« Non, il y a autre chose qui émet des radiations, persévéra-t-il toujours en tâtant les troncs. »

« Pourquoi Todd ne nous l'a pas indiqué, alors ? »

« Je pense que c'était une sorte de précaution, au cas où son message tomberait dans de mauvaises mains. Et…voilà ! »

Il venait enfin de découvrir ce qu'il cherchait, un panneau de commande dissimulé sous l'écorce.

« C'est Ancien, dit-il. Cela empêchait donc les Wraiths et la plupart des Humains d'y accéder. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment Todd y accédait. »

Il passa sa main devant le détecteur, qui reconnut la présence du gène ATA, et une espèce de digicode Ancien apparut.

« Voilà, utilisons le code de Todd. »

« Ce truc a l'air de dater de milliers d'années, je doute que ça fonctionne…dit Sheppard jute au moment où un signal sonore confirma le code. »

« Vous disiez ? dit Rodney satisfait d'avoir une fois de plus raison. »

Le complexe apparut enfin, pas très important, mais visiblement Ancien. Sheppard lança un regard contrarié au scientifique content d'avoir une fois de plus raison, et pénétra à l'intérieur, arme en avant. La lumière s'alluma sur leur passage, comme cela avait était le cas à leur arrivée sur Atlantis.

« Je trouve bizarre que Todd ait eu la connaissance de ce complexe, et encore plus qu'il garde en stase une Reine. Les vaisseaux ruches sont bien mieux adaptés à leur physiologie », dit Teyla.

« Ouais, je trouve ça étrange. Mais nous avons ici un bâtiment Ancien, en parfait état, avec sans doute des drones et dieu sait quoi d'autre, dit Mac Kay tout excité.

Trouvons ces caissons et repartons. »

« Par là ! »

Ils suivirent le scientifique dans les couloirs, et découvrirent dans ce qui semblait être la pièce représentée sur le schéma du Wraith le fameux caisson, toujours alimenté. La chambre était petite, juste conçue pour un ou deux caissons maximum. Les lumières bleu pâle clignotantes indiquaient le parfait fonctionnement du caisson. La plupart des tableaux de commande et objets du complexe étaient recouverts d'une couche de poussière indiquant que ce lieu n'avait pas dû être visité depuis des centaines d'années. Seule la pièce où se trouvait le caisson semblait avoir moins de poussière.

« Je n'y crois pas », lâcha Sheppard.

« Alors, qui veut connaître la fiancée de Todd ? lança le scientifique curieux tout en essuyant le couvercle du caisson afin de le débarrasser de la poussière le recouvrant. »

Quand il eut fini, les autres virent son visage changer d'expression.

« Quoi, Mac Kay », dit Sheppard.

« Oh mon dieu ! » furent les seules paroles qu'il put leur répondre.

« La reine est desséchée ? » dit Ronon souriant.

« Ce n'est pas une Reine… »

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« C'est…une humaine ! » finit-il par dire en se retournant vers eux.

Sheppard s'avança à son tour vers le haut du caisson, pour vérifier par lui-même que ce n'était pas un Wraith à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le laissa comme son ami sans voix. Une femme sans doute âgée d'une trentaine d'année reposait à l'intérieur.

« La fiancée de Todd est _humaine ?_ dit Ronon. Je suis sûr que c'était plutôt son dernier repas. »

« Et si c'était une Ancienne ? » dit Rodney.

« Faut peut-être pas rêver ! aller, réveillez-là ! »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« On est venu pour ça, non ? » affirma John.

Rodney s'approcha du panneau de commande, suivit les instructions données par Todd, et …

« Voilà, j'ai suivi tout le protocole de Todd. »

Les lumières s'éteignirent, le haut du caisson s'ouvrit avec un bruit de pression, le bas disparut sur les côtés. Rodney tâta le pouls de la femme pour savoir si elle avait survécu au processus.

« Elle est vivante, dit-il. Todd a dit qu'il était préférable de ne pas la menacer à son réveil. »

Sheppard indiqua à Ronon de se reculer, il baissa lui-même son arme comme Teyla, et ils attendirent. Todd avait gardé une femme en stase, ce n'était pas pour rien, elle pouvait très bien être menaçante.


	4. Qui êtesvous?

Crysla reprit peu à peu conscience, sentant de nouveau son corps, l'air sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, cherchant du regard celui qui l'avait sorti de sa stase. Mais elle ne vit d'abord rien, il fallait attendre plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle retrouve la vue, c'était un des effets secondaires des caissons. Elle se redressa tout de même, s'asseyant sur la planche du caisson. Elle commença à percevoir des couleurs au lieu du grand flou blanc, se frotta les yeux, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule, puisque ce quelqu'un l'avait réveillée. Enfin, elle vit distinctement des personnes se tenant autour d'elle, des humains avec des armes rudimentaires mais qui ne la menaçaient pas, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, à _sa_ recherche, mais ne le trouva pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne sentait même pas sa présence.

« Bien dormi ? » dit l'homme ébouriffé.

Elle le fixa.

_« Où est Kor'eyn_ ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que dit-elle ? » dit la femme

« Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas », dit l'humain près d'elle.

Crysla réfléchit, il ne comprenait pas langue, cela voulait-il dire que sa race n'existait plus ? Que sa langue n'était plus usitée ? Elle réessaya.

_« Qui êtes-vous ? que faites-vous ici ? »_

Ces mots ne me disent rien, dit Teyla. Je n'ai jamais entendu cette langue.

Voyant leurs expressions interloquées, elle comprit que eux n'avaient jamais dû entendre le moindre mot de lantien, depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Pourquoi employaient-il la langue des Tau'ri ?

« Où est Kor'eyn ? » dit-elle finalement dans leur langue.

« Ah, vous parlez notre langue, cela va être plus facile. Kor'…qui ? » dit l'humain qui avait dû actionner le caisson.

« Kor'eyn ! comment m'avait vous trouvée ? qui vous a donné les codes d'accès ? »

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait commencer à s'inquiéter de leur présence ou pas. C'est alors que l'humain ébouriffé lui tendit une sorte de tablette, elle la saisit.

« Une connaissance commune semble-t-il, nous a demandé de vous montrer ceci et de vous ramener avec nous. Cette vidéo nous était destinée, je pense que qu'elle répondra à vos questions. »

Elle regarda l'écran, une vidéo démarra. Elle vit le visage de Kor'eyn apparaître. Cela la saisit au plus profond de son être, il était pâle, semblait en mauvaise santé. Quand il parla, elle comprit au ton de sa voix qu'il était aussi très affaibli, voire mourant. Le contenu du message lui confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà, elle était son seul recours, la clé de la survie pour toute _leur_ ruche. C'est pour cela que ces humains l'avaient réveillée, pour lui porter assistance. Elle sentit une angoisse monter en elle, elle allait peut-être le perdre à cause d'une maladie, à cause de ces humains qui avaient voulu aux apprentis sorciers !

Sheppard observa la jeune femme visionnant la vidéo de Todd. A son regard troublé, il comprit que _Kor'eyn _c'était bien Todd, mais aussi qu'elle avait remarqué l'extrême faiblesse du Wraith. Et cela semblait beaucoup l'inquiéter. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage du Wraith. A la fin de la vidéo, elle les regarda les uns après les autres, comme pour juger s'ils étaient dignes de sa confiance, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, seuls ces humains savaient où trouver le Wraith. Et s'il y avait un problème, elle pourrait toujours se défendre, mais eux ne semblaient pas le savoir.

« Conduisez-moi à lui ! » dit-elle en se levant.

Sheppard acquiesça, et tourna les talons vers la sortie du complexe. Elle le suivit, derrière elle l'homme qui semblait être un scientifique, puis la femme, et enfin un grand Satédien, elle avait reconnu son tatouage dans le cou. Lui ne baissait pas son arme. C'était ce qui faisait la renommée de son peuple, leur absence de peur. Sortis du complexe, l'homme ébouriffé fit apparaître un vaisseau, un de _ses _vaisseaux, il était lantien.

« Attendez », fit-elle.

Ils la virent se retourner vers l'arbre où se tenait le panneau d'accès au complexe. Elle pianota sur le cadran, et quelques secondes plus tard, le complexe disparut sous un occulteur.

« Voilà, on peut y aller ! »

L'homme ébouriffé avait ouvert la soute, ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, c'était à partir de ce moment qu'elle verrait si elle avait eu raison de leur faire confiance. Il s'assit aux commandes de l'appareil, le tableau de bord s'illumina, il possédait donc les caractéristiques génétiques nécessaires pour faire fonctionner la technologie lantienne, mais ne connaissait pas sa langue.

Le Jumper s'éleva dans le ciel, rejoignit la planète disposant du stargate. Voyant qu'elle demeurait silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées, Mc Kay rompit le silence, il avait tellement de question à lui poser, et attendre ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus.

« Comment vous vous appelez ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, examina son interlocuteur. Il continua :

« Moi, c'est Mc Kay, voici Teyla, Ronon ( en désignant le Satédien), et Sheppard là-bas » ( dit-il en pointant l'homme ébouriffé).

« Crysla », répondit-elle finalement.

Son nom n'engageait à rien, de toutes façons, ils n'avaient sans doute jamais entendu parler d'elle, son histoire remontait à bien trop longtemps.

« Windayan. »

« Et vous êtes originaire de quel peuple ? »insista-t-il.

Elle le fixa, mais demeura silencieuse. Pas question pour le moment de divulguer ses origines, elle pourrait lui sauver la vie si quelque chose tournait mal. Elle ne répondit donc pas.

« OK, désespéra le scientifique. Vous n'avez pas envie de faire la conversation. »

Non, pour le moment, il valait mieux ne rien dévoiler sur elle, elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient, ils étaient capables d'utiliser _sa_ technologie, où l'avaient-ils trouvée d'ailleurs ? La seule chose qui importait maintenant était de retrouver son compagnon, de le soigner s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Rodney observait cette femme demeurant silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes. Il remarqua que sa tenue n'était pas la tenue traditionnelle des Anciens qu'ils avaient eu la chance de rencontrer, en fait avec son long manteau noir, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus aux vêtements que portaient les Wraiths aujourd'hui. Il entrevit également le long de son cou un tatouage noir descendant vers son dos. Les Anciens n'étaient pas tatoués, l'idée que ce soit une Ancienne devenait de plus en plus fausse, au plus grand désespoir du scientifique.


	5. Réveil & Choc

Le jumper traversa la porte des étoiles, au bout de quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent sur Atlantis, dans la salle principale à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de bien observer ce lieu, la navette s'éleva immédiatement vers le haut de la tour et fut libéré dans l'espace. Ils furent assez vite à l'approche d'une ruche dérivant aléatoirement dans le vide. Son cœur se serra, c'était _leur_ ruche, elle l'avait reconnue, ou plutôt sentie comme telle. Et elle était malade, mourante en fait. Crysla ne sentait aucun Wraith sur le vaisseau, ce qui la perturba un peu plus. Le jumper posé dans le hangar, ils se mirent en route à travers le dédale de couloirs qui lui était jadis tellement familier. Ils ne croisèrent personne, Sheppard guidait la colonne qui avançait silencieusement. L'architecture primaire de la ruche avait était modifiée, certainement par cette maladie. Elle ne reconnaissait presque plus les lieux.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent vers les quartiers d'hibernation réservés aux « gradés », si tant est qu'on appelle les Wraiths dirigeants ainsi. Et là, elle le vit. Elle devinait son visage derrière la mince paroi organique fermant l'alvéole. Kor'eyn se tenait debout, immobile, hibernant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que « vivant », commandant ses troupes, se battant ou travaillant sur ses projets scientifiques. Le voir si vulnérable, à la merci de n'importe qui lui donna conscience que la situation était plus que dramatique, elle était désespérée. Teyla s'avança vers la console commandant les protocoles d'hibernation, Sheppard resta devant l'alvéole arme pointée vers elle, Ronon à côté, et Crysla derrière lui. L'Athosienne tapa sur la console, quelques secondes plus tard, la paroi s'amincit, dévoilant le Wraith encore relié à la ruche par des sortes d'artères organiques. Il en fut libéré quelques secondes plus tard et ouvrit les yeux, découvrant qui l'avait réveillé.

« Sheppard ? dit-il à la fois étonné et heureux. »

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » dit l'humain tout en pointant son arme sur lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez », dit le Wraith d'une voix faible.

« A quoi servent les amis », lança le Satédien ironique.

Kor'eyn ne régit même pas à la remarque, visiblement trop épuisé pour jouer son jeu.

« Votre vaisseau fonctionne mal, on a besoin que vous le répariez ! » expliqua l'Athosienne.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, visiblement déçu que ce soit la raison de son réveil.

« Vous m'avez réveillez pour ça ? »

« Oui, dit Sheppard. Entre autre. »

C'est alors que le Wraith vit une autre personne émerger de derrière le grand Satédien. Son visage changea d'expression, se tournant vers le pilote :

« Vous l'avez trouvée ! »dit-il visiblement soulagé, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres.

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui, silencieusement. Le Wraith sortit de son alvéole, son regard ne se détachant pas de celui de la jeune femme. Les humains observèrent la scène, Crysla était à la hauteur du Wraith, elle passa les bras autour de la taille du Wraith, se blottissant contre sa poitrine, alors que lui passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il sentait de nouveau sa présence, au bout de plus de dix mille ans de séparation, cela lui procura une sensation indescriptible, enfin ils étaient réunis. Il blottit sa tête au creux de son épaule et murmura quelques mots en Ancien :

_« J'étais sûr de ne pas te revoir dans cette vie… »_

_« Kor'eyn »_, furent les seuls mots qu'elle put prononcer_._

Elle le sentit vaciller, trop faible pour tenir correctement sur ses jambes. Elle se recula un instant pour mieux soutenir son poids. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi faible.

_« Appuis-toi sur moi, je vais te soigner », _dit-elle.

Il grogna une réponse en signe d'accord et ils se mirent en route, comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, ne jetant aucun regard autour, ignorant simplement Sheppard et les autres les regardant abasourdis.

Les humains regardèrent incrédule le Wraith appuyé sur la jeune femme avancer péniblement vers la sortie des chambres d'hibernation. Sheppard au bout de plusieurs secondes décida d'aller l'aider à porter le poids de Todd, il prit l'autre bras du Wraith et le mit sur son épaule. Il pesait horriblement lourd et le pilote entendait sa respiration haletante. Ce trajet semblait interminable aux trois personnes. Crysla jeta un bref regard à Sheppard, elle ne pensait pas qu'un humain serait venu l'aider, mais à deux cela allait un peu plus vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de commande de la ruche.

« Il faut qu'on l'allonge », dit-elle dans la langue des Tau'ri.

« Par terre ? » dit Sheppard étonné.

« Non, attendez un peu. »

Elle s'avança vers une paroi de la ruche, la toucha sur un endroit un peu plus sombre que le reste, et une sorte de « lit » apparut, comme une tablette de repos, mais ce serait suffisant pour ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle fit un signe à Sheppard d'avancer. Celui-ci s'approcha assez près pour que Kor'eyn n'ait juste qu'à s'allonger sur le lit. Le Wraith étendu de tout son long demeura immobile, ayant juste assez de forces pour regarder autour de lui. Crysla s'assit sur le rebord de la tablette, commença à défaire le col du manteau. Elle percevait qu'il devenait de plus en plus faible, sentant sa présence diminuer alors qu'elle était juste à côté de lui, si elle ne faisait rien, bientôt, il serait trop tard.

_« Tu es faible », _dit-elle inquiète_._

_« Je me meurs. »_

_« Je crois que ce n'est pas encore ton heure ! Tu vas certainement être inconscient après. »_

_« Je sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me soignes. »_

_« Mais j'espère toujours que ce sera la dernière… »_

« Je peux peut-être vous aider, je suis la personne qui a mis au point la génothérapie. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »dit une voix féminine venant de derrière le dos de Crysla.

Elle se retourna, les yeux exprimant une colère non dissimulée.

« Je crois que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, _Tau'ri_ ! lança-t-elle sur un ton ne laissant aucun doute sur ses pensées. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre _aide_ !! »

Sheppard et les autre humains se figèrent instantanément, Keller regarda troublée cette femme assise près de Todd qui avait rejeté son aide de manière aussi radicale, comment espérait-elle pouvoir le guérir sans savoir ce que la thérapie avait modifié ? Mais quand ils virent Crysla avancer sa main droite vers la poitrine du Wraith désormais visible puisqu'elle avait ouvert le haut du manteau, ils commencèrent à comprendre. Elle posa sa main sur la peau de Todd, ferma les yeux quand une lueur apparut sous sa paume.

Le Wraith perdit connaissance quelques secondes après. Ils restèrent stupéfaits, leur bouche toujours ouverte, mais n'exprimant aucun son. Mc Kay fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« C'est vraiment une Ancienne, alors ! »

Environs dix minutes plus tard, ils virent Crysla enlever sa main de la poitrine de Todd, et rouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda le Wraith calmement, prit sa main droite, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle demeurait toujours vierge, la reposa.

« C'est fini ? » demanda Teyla.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas, alors ? » insista Sheppard.

Elle enleva quelques mèches de cheveux recouvrant le visage du Wraith, et caressa doucement sa joue.

« Il peut se réveiller dans quelques minutes comme dans quelques heures, cela dépend à quelle vitesse son corps réagit à la guérison. La plupart du temps, il reprend conscience au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. »

« Vous l'avez déjà soigné avant ? » dit Rodney étonné.

Elle sourit, oui elle l'avait déjà soigné, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi près de la mort. Sans elle, il serait mort à cet instant. Elle passa ses doigts le long de son tatouage autour de son œil, et se leva.

« Je dois aller soigner les autres Wraiths. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle n'attendit pas une quelconque autorisation et se mit en route vers la sortie de la salle de commandement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seule, cria Sheppard. Il y a de nombreux guerriers qui se sont échappés de leur chambre d'hibernation. »

« Je peux me défendre », répondit-elle sur un ton certain, se retournant à peine pour lui parler.

« Et zut ! » dit Sheppard.

Il la suivit, n'ayant d'autre choix s'ils voulaient la garder vivante, rejoint par Ronon quelques secondes plus tard.

Rodney, Teyla, et l'équipe de Lorne les regardèrent disparaître vers l'arrière de la Ruche. Le scientifique se remit à surveiller l'évolution de la dégradation du vaisseau. Celle-ci progressait plus vite que prévu, c'était très inquiétant, l'intégrité de la ruche serait bientôt menacée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney découvrit ce qu'il redoutait, le vaisseau était en train de se disloquer, les armatures cédaient.

« Sheppard, répondez !!! »cria-t-il.

« Je t'entends, Rodney. »

« Repliez-vous tout de suite, la coque est en train de céder, l'arrière de la ruche va se séparer du reste !!! »

« Quoi ? »

« Revenez vers l'avant, vite !!! »hurla le scientifique.

Puis plus rien, Mc Kay n'entendit que des grésillements dans son oreillette.

« Haa », grommela-t-il.

Teyla se dirigea vers la commande de la Ruche.

« Je vais essayer de la contrôler. »

Tous le sentirent, le lourd grondement venant de partout autour d'eux. Puis de nouveau plus rien, mis à part la sensation de tremblement résonnant dans toute la structure.

« Oh merde ! »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Lorne.

« On vient de perdre la partie arrière. Et en se séparant, le vaisseau a changé de trajectoire, on se dirige droit sur la planète, on va s'écraser !! Teyla ? »

« Je fais ce que je peux, on est dans l'atmosphère, 30000m. Ca ne sert à rien, je ne la contrôle pas ! »

« Sheppard ? répondez ! »

« On ne peut rien faire du tout ? » demanda Lorne.

« …les propulseurs avant, ils ne sont pas alimentés parce que l'énergie est réduite de moitié. »

« Bien, on peut le faire, non ? »

« Sûrement, mais je ne sais pas comment ! Même sans les dysfonctionnements, cela me prendrait des heures pour le faire !!! »

Mais toujours rien. Lorne et les autres commençaient à redouter le pire pour leurs compagnons restés dans l'arrière de la ruche.

« Ecartez-vous !! », cria une voix derrière eux.

« Mais ? »

Ils virent Sheppard, Ronon et Crysla entrer dans la salle de commande. La jeune femme se dirigeant vers les commandes de la ruche, Teyla s'écarta lui laissant sa place. L'Ancienne mit ses mains sur les commandes, et demeura silencieuse, concentrée sur sa tâche.

« Je croyais qu'il fallait avoir de l'ADN Wraith pour contrôler une ruche ? » dit Keller.

« Je croyais aussi », dit Teyla.

« Je dois pouvoir dériver l'énergie vers les propulseurs avant… »dit la jeune femme, comme pour elle-même.

« Impact dans 15s », ajouta Teyla, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« Allumage ! »

Ils sentirent un autre grondement, témoin que les propulseurs s'étaient bien allumés, mais ils semblaient peu efficaces.

« 12000m, toujours trop rapide ! »

« J'ai besoin de plus d'énergie », dit Crysla.

« Je m'en occupe, ça je peux faire », dit Rodney en se précipitant vers un autre panneau de commande.

« 6000m trop vite. »

« Ca y est, c'est tout ce que je peux je récupérer ! »

« 3000m. »

« La ruche est trop lourde à manœuvrer… »

« Orientez les propulseurs, croyez-moi je l'ai déjà fait, de sorte à faire glisser le vaisseau sur l'eau », expliqua Sheppard.

C'est fait, mais j'arrive à peine à la redresser…

L'ADN Wraith qu'elle possédait était puissant mais pas assez pour contrôler une demi-ruche en chute libre, ses pouvoirs de lantien n'étaient d'aucun secours dans ce cas-là, mais elle commençait à se demander si même un Wraith pourrait accomplir cette tâche…Elle serrait les poignées de commandes désespérément, déployant toute sa concentration pour maintenir cette ruche entière. Mais le sol se rapprochait vite, trop vite. Soudain elle sentit deux bras se superposer aux siens, des mains vert pâle recouvrir les siennes sur les poignées de commande. Kor'eyn, il s'était réveillé. Elle le sentit contre son dos, se serrant contre elle, mais elle sentit aussi sa puissance retrouvée. Il était guéri, et à deux, ils avaient peut-être une chance de sortir vivant de cette catastrophe. Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux concentrés sur le fait de ralentir ce vaisseau, et surtout de le faire se poser en un seul morceau.

« 600m, les inhibiteurs inertiels vont lâcher ! » dit Rodney.

Le Wraith rentra dans une sorte de transe, unissant son esprit à ce lui de Crysla pour essayer d'amortir le choc de l'atterrissage, laissant échapper des râles comme s'il supportait le poids de la ruche sur ses seules épaules. Puis ce fut le choc.


	6. Wraith blessé & Retrouvailles

_Nouveau chapitre…j'espère que vous apprécierez !R&R sont les bienvenues…._

Quelques heures plus tard…

« Je dois vous soigner !! Laissez-moi approcher ! » ordonna Keller à Todd.

Le Wraith se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, feulant comme le font les félins quand ils sont en danger ou sur le point d'attaquer. Il montrait ses dents aiguisées à l'attention du médecin. Il s'était réveillé au moment où elle lui passait une radio du torse, avait sauté de la table où il était allongé, renversant au passage les différents instruments nécessaires aux soins. Depuis, il se tenait terré le long du mur du fond de la pièce, empêchant toute tentative d'approche.

Keller voyait qu'il était blessé au bras, son manteau avait été déchiqueté, mais aussi certainement aux côtes, la radio ayant montré au moins six côtes fracturées. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle essayait de l'atteindre, sans aucun succès.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, se retourna et vit le Dr Beckett entrer.

« On va essayer une autre technique », dit-il en s'écartant, laissant apparaître l'Ancienne.

« OK, dit Keller. De toutes façons, je n'arrive à rien avec lui ! »

Beckett fit un signe à Crysla, elle pénétra dans la pièce. Le Wraith se redressa et son visage s'adoucit instantanément. Elle s'approcha de lui, ce que Keller n'avait pas pu obtenir en quasiment une heure, elle venait de le faire en quelques secondes. La femme se retourna :

« Laissez-nous, je vous prie. »

« Non, je… »commença Keller.

« D'accord », dit Beckett.

« Mais ? »

« Venez », Jennifer.

Les deux médecins sortirent de la salle, tout comme les trois infirmiers présents, et allèrent se poster près de l'écran où était retransmise la vidéo de la salle de soin du Wraith.

« Pourquoi vous avez acceptez de les laisser seuls ? »

« Elle m'a expliqué qu'il n'accepterait jamais de se faire soigner en présence de tierces personnes. »

Voyant l'expression d'incompréhension de Keller, Carson ajouta :

« J'ai appris que les Wraiths sont une race très pudique. »

« Oh ! »

« Et oui, qui aurait cru ? » dit Beckett souriant, fixant l'image de la caméra.

Crysla se tenait près du Wraith, observant le désordre qu'il avait mis. Elle lui sourit, il ne changerait jamais.

« Déshabilles-toi. »

« Muuhm. »

Et il s'exécuta sur le champ, défaisant la ceinture de son manteau, puis l'enlevant, laissant apparaître une sorte de tee-shirt noir moulant parfaitement son corps.

« Tu aurais pu te laisser soigner, Kor'eyn ! »

« Aucun médecin ne me touchera ! » lança-t-il

_« Je_ _suis_ un médecin… »

« Non, tu es ma compagne, c'est différent. »

Elle sourit, _oui c'était différent !_ Le Wraith posa ensuite le tee-shirt avec difficultés, ses côtes lui faisant souffrir un martyre, mais, il laissa à peine apparaître un léger rictus.

« Oh mon dieu ! » fit Crysla voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Il baissa la tête et regarda à son tour : tout son abdomen n'était qu'un immense hématome, faisant le tour de son corps. Et sur sa peau vert pâle, il prenait une teinte noire.

« Ca va », dit-il, comme pour la rassurer sur son état.

Elle promena ses doigts sur la peau meurtrie.

« Comment tu peux te tenir debout, respirer et parler sans te tordre de douleur ? »

« Je suis un Wraith », répondit-il tellement la réponse était évidente pour lui.

Elle soupira, levant ses yeux azurs vers lui. Il souffrait, elle sentait sa douleur en elle, mais il n'avouait jamais avoir mal, c'était considéré comme une faiblesse. Il la regardait calmement, attendant la suite.

Crysla se retourna et attrapa le nécessaire pour lui strapper le torse, immobilisant au moins les côtes cassées.

« Lève les bras. Ca va te soulager », dit-elle en lui bandant le buste.

« Tu es blessée ? » dit-il fixé sur sa main gauche.

« Oh, ça, ce n'est rien. Simplement un poignet foulé, ce n'est pas grand-chose vu le choc que nous avons subi. C'est surtout dû au fait que tu m'as servi d'amortisseurs inertiels!! Ce qui est la raison de toutes tes côtes cassées. »

Elle sera assez le bandage pour maintenir les côtes en place, mais pas trop pour qu'il puisse encore respirer…

« Bon maintenant, le bras. »

Il ne la quittait pas du regard, comme si elle allait s'envoler d'une seconde à l'autre. Dix mille ans de séparation c'était beaucoup, assez en tout cas pour qu'il ne croie encore pas qu'elle était vraiment là.

« Assis-toi, ce sera plus pratique, sinon il va me falloir une chaise ! »

Il obtempéra en silence, s'asseyant sur un tabouret resté miraculeusement debout. Elle regarda son épaule, la plaie était profonde, saignant encore partiellement. Elle jura intérieurement.

« Si seulement je pouvais te guérir…mais je n'en serai de nouveau capable que demain. »

« Je sais », dit-il.

« Bien sûr, mais cela t'aurait éviter de souffrir sachant que tu ne peux te guérir seul vu que tu ne peux plus te nourrir d'humains. »

Il la regarda soigner sa blessure avec les techniques _antiques_, puis déposer un pansement dessus et la recouvrir d'une bande pour la protéger.

« Voilà », fit-elle.

Elle laissa son regard dériver sur le pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou, une chaîne portant un anneau. Elle attrapa l'anneau dans ses doigts, le fixa de longues secondes silencieusement.

Sheppard rejoignit Beckett et Keller toujours captivés par les images de la vidéo.

« Alors », demanda-t-il.

« Avec moi, c'était une bête incontrôlable, avec elle, c'est …juste incroyable », dit Jennifer à la fois déçue et curieuse.

« Je crois que vous arrivez au bon moment, colonel », ajouta Carson.

John se pencha sur l'écran et vit Todd torse nu, buste et épaule bandés faire face à une humaine d'au moins une tête de moins que lui. Il remarqua également qu'il avait un autre tatouage que John qualifia de tribal, commençant sur son cou du côté droit et descendant le long de son dos, recouvrant au passage son épaule. Le Wraith avait une musculature non négligeable, ce que John avait soupçonné dès leur première rencontre, mais il portait aussi une chaîne autour du cou. Jamais il n'avait vu auparavant que Todd possédait cet objet, ni même le tatouage. Il la regardait toucher l'anneau porté par la chaîne. Sheppard entendit Crysla parler.

« Tu l'as gardé ? Pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu n'as jamais… »

John vit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, laissant ses yeux fixés sur la chaîne, que pouvait bien signifier cet anneau ? Le Wraith restait immobile, ayant juste baissé son regard sur la jeune femme. Il semblait paisible, et Sheppard trouva que c'était étrange de le voir simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir, sans son éternel manteau, et parlant avec cette femme avec une voix qui ne lui avait jamais semblée aussi douce. Il écouta la suite avec attention, tout comme Beckett et Keller, par chance, ils s'exprimaient dans la langue commune.

« Eu d'autres… »

« Compagnes ? »finit Todd, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à terminer.

« Oui, agréa-t-elle. D'autres compagnes. »

« Non. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant apparemment à savoir s'il lui disait la vérité.

« Dix mille ans, c'est long, même pour un Wraith. Je comprendrais que tu aies eu besoin d'avoir une présence à tes côtés…humaine ou wraith. »

Il soupira, repensant furtivement aux moments qu'il avait jugés critiques, pendant lesquels, il n'avait pas eu envie d'une autre compagne, mais juste de la réveiller pour la retrouver.

« Il n'y a pas tant d'Humains qui soient attirés par les Wraiths, en avoir trouvé une relève déjà du miracle… »dit-il, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Il n'y a pas que les Humains, il y a aussi les quelques Reines dont je me souviens, que tu étais loin de laisser indifférentes ! »

« Les Reines voient juste un patrimoine génétique potentiellement compatible avec le leur quand elles regardent les mâles Wraith… »

« Et tu es tellement plus qu'un simple patrimoine génétique. »

Il laissa son regard jaune plonger dans celui de Crysla, elle avait été la seule à voir en lui autre chose qu'un ennemi, autre chose qu'un Wraith, elle avait vu quel être il était réellement, la nature profonde de son âme.

« Tu es ma seule et unique compagne et ce depuis bien avant que nous ayant été unis selon le rite de l'_ashlan_. Et il est temps que ceci (il passa ses mains sous ses longs cheveux blancs derrière son cou, défit l'attache de sa chaîne, libérant l'anneau qu'il posa dans une main de la jeune femme) retrouve sa place. »

Les Humains regardèrent Crysla prendre l'anneau dans sa main en silence tandis que le Wraith tendait sa main gauche vers elle. Elle lui passa à l'annulaire. Ce n'est qu'alors que Sheppard remarqua qu'elle aussi avait un anneau mais à la main droite, alors que son tatouage apparemment identique s'il s'en tenait à la partie haute uniquement visible se situait du côté gauche de son cou. Leurs « ornements » étaient disposés en miroir les uns des autres. Il venait d'en apprendre plus sur Todd en cinq minutes que pendant les trois dernières années passées à le fréquenter sporadiquement. Cette femme était réellement sa compagne, jamais il n'aurait cru assister à ce qu'il sentait qu'il allait se produire. Cela commença par lui donner des frissons partant du bas de son corps et remontant jusqu'à sa nuque, puis, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire un commentaire, mais en fut incapable.

« Oh, fit Keller. Je m'attendais à tout de sa part, mais certainement pas à _ça_ ! »

« Je pense que personne dans cette galaxie n'est vraiment préparé à _ça_… »ajouta Beckett.

« On devrait peut-être… »commença Sheppard

« Eteindre le moniteur ? »

« Leur accorder un peu de temps », finit-il.

Les trois humains n'en revenaient toujours pas, ils arboraient tous trois une couleur rouge vive sur leur visage depuis quelques secondes. Sheppard ne croyait encore pas à ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran, Todd s'était mis debout, avait passé ses bras le long de la taille de la jeune femme, elle avait posé ses mains autour du cou du Wraith, et maintenant ils s'embrassaient. Cela durait depuis…un peu trop longtemps au goût des Humains. Cela en devenait gênant. Keller avait d'abord émis un son faisant penser de l'effarement, mais les deux hommes virent que finalement elle détaillait le physique du Wraith.

« Il faut reconnaître qu'il est plutôt bien bâti », commença-t-elle.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle, une expression à la fois d'incompréhension et de dégoût se lisant sur leur visage.

« Pour un Wraith ! je veux dire qu'il est pas mal pour un Wraith… »se rattrapa Keller.

« Ok, j'en ai vu assez », dit Sheppard détournant ses yeux du moniteur.

Il se leva et sortit de la salle.


	7. Sauvés

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kor'eyn finissait de se rhabiller, les bandages atténuant considérablement sa douleur. Il bouclait sa ceinture quand il vit entrer Sheppard.

« Suivez-moi ! » dit-il.

Ils déambulaient quelques instants plus tard dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, soigneusement _escortés _par quatre militaires. Sheppard s'immobilisa devant une porte, à la grande surprise du Wraith. Il s'attendait à être amenés dans la zone des cellules, mais, ici, c'était tout sauf l'endroit où il avait était retenu auparavant. Crysla sentait l'incertitude gagner son compagnon, il lui avait assuré qu'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance, mais à cet instant, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

John passa sa main devant le détecteur, un signal sonore retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit. Ce qu'ils découvrirent derrière la porte, ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas. Le Wraith se retourna vers Sheppard :

« Que veut dire cela ? »

« Quoi ? Ce sont vos quartiers pour les jours à venir. »

« Pas de cellules ? »

« Wolsey voulait vous mettre en cellule, mais, comme vous nous avez sauvez la vie, votre cellule s'est un peu agrandie… »

Sheppard marqua une pause, avant de continuer :

« Comme on ne savait pas si, comment dire (il chercha en vain des mots pour exprimer ses pensées), enfin bref, on a mis deux lits, un grand plus un petit. Si vous voulez des quartiers séparés, celui d'à côté est également libre… »

Crysla regarda son compagnon avant de répondre.

« Cela conviendra très bien. »

« Bien, si vous avez des demandes, des gardes resteront 24h/24 à la porte. Ils vous apporteront également la nourriture. »

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, la porte se referma derrière eux. Ils entendirent qu'elle venait d'être verrouillée de force.

« J'espère que tu as raison, Kor'eyn. Qu'ils sont vraiment dignes de confiance », soupira la Lantienne.

« Ils sont jeunes, mais se sont toujours révélés étonnants. Ils sont juste un peu lents pour prendre conscience de la véritable nature de ce qui les entourent. Ils se méfient par nature, mais sont inoffensifs. »

Sheppard arriva dans le labo de Mc Kay.

« Alors ? »

« Ca fonctionne. On les voit en direct, on a même le son…J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait dissimulé des caméras pour les espionner, c'est une chambre tout de même ! dit-il offusqué. Je n'aimerais pas avoir des caméras épiant mes moindres faits et gestes. »

« Cela ne les gêne pas, puisqu'ils ne le savent pas ! » s'amusa le pilote.

« Oh ! Je crois que tu as parlé trop vite… »

« Pourquoi ? que font-ils ? »

« Je crois qu'ils retournent la pièce à la recherche de nos précieuses caméras… »

Ils regardèrent le Wraith et l'Ancienne étudier minutieusement les moindres recoins de leurs « quartiers ». Apparemment, ils avaient déjà trouvé quatre des dix caméras dissimulées, et continuaient leur recherche. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne restait plus qu'une seule caméra en état de marche, les autres ayant été méticuleusement détruites. Rodney observait le Wraith se diriger droit vers la seule rescapée, il la prit dans ses mains et bizarrement ne la détruisit pas tout de suite. Le visage de Todd remplissait tout l'écran, ils entendirent la jeune femme parler derrière le Wraith.

« Visiblement, c'est la dernière… »

« Bien, dit-il. Désolé Sheppard, mais le reste est privé… »

L'image disparut, remplacée par un écran noir. Il venait de mettre hors service la dernière caméra. Les deux hommes remarquèrent que Todd arborait un sourire non dissimulé au moment où il avait prononcé ses derniers mots.

« Bon je crois que le spectacle est fini », dit Mc Kay.

Tard la nuit suivante, Crysla se réveilla brusquement. Tâtant près d'elle, elle remarqua que la place était vide. Elle était seule dans le lit. Elle se releva brusquement cherchant du regard _son_ Wraith. Il n'était pas dans la pièce, elle tourna la tête vers le balcon et l'aperçut appuyé contre la balustrade. Elle se leva, se dirigeant doucement vers la porte du balcon, l'ouvrit et s'avança. Kor'eyn se tenait debout, contre la rambarde du balcon, simplement vêtu de son caleçon de nuit, torse nu, ses longs cheveux descendaient sur ses épaules. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la vit venir se mettre à côté de lui.

« Je t'ai réveillée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, pas toi, ton absence du lit…Tu as encore mal, tu devrais rester allongé ! »

« Je n'ai pas mal », répondit-il machinalement.

« En dix mille ans, tu as peut-être oublié que je peux lire tes pensées…je sais que tu souffres. »

Il grogna, puis détourna son regard d'elle pour de nouveau admirer l'océan lantien. Son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir sentir la brise balayant l'extérieur. Sheppard et les autres avaient levé une sorte de champ de force, de sorte qu'ils ne cherchent pas à s'échapper, coupant ainsi toute sensation venant de dehors, comme le vent ou les embruns. Cette pièce n'était réellement qu'une cellule plus grande…pensa-t-il. Mais il pouvait au moins voir les étoiles et la lueur des lunes se reflétait dans l'océan.

L'Ancienne sentit sa déception d'être ainsi totalement enfermé. Si pour le moment, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sa douleur, elle pouvait essayer quelque chose pour le bouclier. Elle se concentra brièvement, effleura le champ de force, et il disparut. Elle possédait toujours le don de contrôler la technologie de la cité. Le Wraith la regarda surpris, une brise fraîche balayant subitement son visage.

« J'avais oublié ce genre de _détails… » _sourit-il.

« Nous ne sommes pas prisonniers ici. »

« Je sais. »

Il se déplaça jusqu'à se placer derrière elle et l'entourer de ses bras. Il la sentit appuyer son dos contre son torse nu, recouvrant ses bras des siens. Elle sentit la chaleur de sa peau contre son corps, ses muscles formant un mur à la fois solide et douillet pour elle. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tête. Ils étaient enfin réunis, comme avant la guerre, avant les trahisons. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre. C'étaient ces moments qui lui avaient manqué le plus, ces instants d'intimité, de calme, où il retrouvait sa compagne, restait simplement avec elle, se satisfaisant juste de sa présence. Elle sentait en lui ce mélange d'émotions, à la fois composée de ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant et ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant, où se mêlait à la fois souffrance, tristesse mais aussi bonheur et paix.

Elle se retourna doucement dans ses bras, lui faisant désormais face. Il baissa son regard vers elle, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa langoureusement pendant plusieurs secondes, ses mains reposant sur le torse de Kor'eyn. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que le Wraith avait toujours les paupières baissées, un sourire non dissimulé sur ses lèvres. Elle se libéra de son étreinte et se dirigea vers l'intérieur.

« Tu viens ? » dit-elle en se retournant furtivement.

Il sourit, et la suivit sans discuter. Déjà il y dix mille ans, il n'avait pas pu résister à ça…


	8. Sauvez la!

Trois semaines plus tard…

« Beep ! »

Le signal sonore de la porte retentit. Kor'eyn fut le premier à se réveiller, ouvrir les yeux et finalement prendre conscience que quelqu'un attendait certainement de l'autre côté de la porte. Il soupira, ils étaient enfermés là depuis plusieurs semaines, et ces humains trouvaient le moyen de les déranger pendant la nuit !

Il n'alluma la lumière qu'une fois arrivé près de la porte, il avait une excellente vue dans l'obscurité et n'avait donc pas besoin d'illuminer la pièce pour trouver son chemin.

Le Wraith activa l'ouverture, la porte glissa dévoilant les intrus. Sheppard et Mc Kay se tenaient dans l'ouverture de la porte, immobiles. Ils furent surpris de voir le Wraith derrière la porte, ils s'attendaient plus à trouver Crysla. De plus, il était simplement vêtu d'une sorte de caleçon long en cuir noir, laissant ainsi apparaître son torse, l'intégralité de ses bras et le bas de ses jambes ainsi que la totalité du tatouage. Ils remarquèrent qu'il n'avait plus aucune trace de ses blessures ni sur l'abdomen, ni sur le bras.

« Désolé de venir à cette heure », commença Mc Kay.

Le Wraith demeura immobile et silencieux, les fixant droit dans les yeux, attendant simplement la suite.

« Et Crysla ? »demanda Rodney.

« Elle dort. »

« Oui, je suppose que c'est ce que font toutes les personnes de la cité à trois heures du matin », continua le scientifique.

On a besoin de vous. »

Kor'eyn inclina sa tête sur le côté, intrigué par la requête des humains, mais il ne dit rien.

« On a besoin d'un médecin. »

« Vous n'avez pas assez de médecins ici ? »

« Nous ne disposons pas dans nos effectifs de ce _type_ de médecin », commenta Rodney.

« On a aussi besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse en nanites », ajouta Sheppard, silencieux depuis le début.

Le Wraith demeura muet, il réfléchissait en fait. McKay était devenu assez performant avec les nanites, il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour les programmer, par conséquent il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour qu'ils aient besoin d'un médecin _et_ d'un spécialiste en nanites.

- « Alors, vous nous aidez ? » dit le pilote.

Sheppard semblait anxieux, pas vraiment dans son état normal. Il était agité, regardait partout, et finalement perdit patience face au silence interminable de Todd.

« Je te l'avais dit », Rodney, il ne nous aidera pas…

Sheppard commençait à rebrousser chemin quand il entendit derrière lui :

« Arrête de les faire attendre ! »

Il se retourna et vit Crysla habillée tendre une pile de vêtements au Wraith qui l'attrapa. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis il disparut vers le fond pour se changer.

« Vous nous aidez ? » demanda Mc Kay incrédule.

« Je suppose que vous avez essayé tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour résoudre votre problème, et cela n'a pas été concluant, je me trompe ? »

« Non. »

« Vous avez besoin de nous, non ? Sinon vous ne seriez pas venus ici en pleine nuit. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Kor'eyn apparut habillé de ses éternels vêtements noirs, et ils se mirent en route.

« Vous l'avez finalement trouvée ? » dit-il.

« Qui ? »

« Elisabeth Weir. »

« Comment savez-vous que…vous avez lu nos esprits ? » demanda Sheppard offusqué.

« Non, simple déduction. »

McKay et Sheppard se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil, ne croyant pas vraiment à l'argument du Wraith, mais peu importait, ils avaient besoin de lui pour la suite.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, Elisabeth était allongée sur un lit, dans une pièce isolée de l'infirmerie. Elle était très pâle, les différents moniteurs confirmaient qu'elle était très faible, mourante en fait.

« Nous l'avons trouvé par hasard sur une planète désertée par les réplicateurs. Elle était déjà inconsciente. On a essayé de la réveiller, mais il semblerait que ce soit grâce aux nanites qu'elle est encore vie… »

L'Ancienne acquiesça, s'approchant du lit, elle posa sa main sur celle de Weir. Elle ferma les yeux, et au bout de quelques secondes, se tourna vers les autres :

« Elle est mourante. «

« Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle ? » demanda John.

« Je ne sais pas, son corps est entièrement infecté par les nanites, mais on dirait que son esprit subsiste, intact. C'est assez inhabituel. »

Elle se retourna vers le Wraith, et s'adressa à lui en Ancien :

_« il va falloir quelque chose pour contrôler les nanites à la sortie et… »_

_« tu es sûre que tu veux faire cela ? Ca va te demander beaucoup de forces,… »_

_« Quasiment toutes mes forces en fait ! Mais je dois essayer, c'est mon devoir. »_

Il la regarda, apparemment dix mille ans de stase n'avait en rien diminué l'importance qu'elle accordait à la guérison. Seulement, dans de rares occasions, elle s'était laissée emporter, et si elle n'avait pas eu le Wraith avec elle, elle aurait laissé sa propre vie pour sauver les autres. Elle le fixa en souriant, ayant perçu son inquiétude.

« Ca ira, t'inquiète pas ! »

Elle se tourna vers Rodney :

« Je pense pouvoir obliger les nanites à quitter son corps, mais il faudra quelque chose pour les réceptionner. »

« Vous pouvez faire ça ? »dit Keller.

« Oui. »

« Je vais vous aider à concevoir de quoi les stocker et les inactiver, le temps est compté », dit le Wraith.

Environs une heure plus tard, la table ayant servi à la création de FRAN avait été amenée près d'Elisabeth, Rodney et Todd avaient terminé leur programmation, ils attendaient les premières nanites. Crysla se tenait assise près d'Elisabeth, sa main sur celle de la dirigeante. John, Keller et Wolsey attendaient légèrement en retrait.

_« Tu es sûre ? »_demandaune dernière fois le Wraith par télépathie.

Cela faisait moins d'un mois qu'il l'avait de nouveau près de lui, déjà elle risquait sa vie pour un étranger.

_« Oui, et de toute façon, tu es là…il ne peut rien m'arriver ! »_

Il soupira. Elle avait une trop grande confiance en lui, un jour, il ne serait pas capable de la sauver…

« Je suis prête », dit finalement l'Ancienne.

« Nous aussi », dit le scientifique.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et cela commença, la longue évacuation des nanites du corps d'Elisabeth. Son autre main était posée sur la table, des dizaines de nanites sortaient de ses doigts.

« Je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi simple », dit McKay.

Le Wraith fixait tour à tour les écrans de contrôle de la table et sa compagne. Cela ne se passait pas trop mal, mais il savait que ce serait long, très long.

« Ce n'est que le commencement, elle évacue les nanites, mais elle doit en même temps réparer toutes les cellules de son corps. Il ne faut pas qu'elle aille trop vite, ni trop lentement ou les nanites reprennent le contrôle, et elle devra recommencer. »

« Elle doit passer en revue toutes ses cellules, si je comprends bien ? »

« Oui, acquiesça Todd. Cela va durer plusieurs heures. »


	9. Enfin tirées d'affaire

Cela faisait presque six heures que Crysla était immobile près d'Elisabeth, Rodney et Todd s'étaient relayés pour la surveillance des nanites, allant tour à tour se dégourdir les jambes et manger, maintenant, même le Wraith avait besoin de se nourrir quasiment aussi souvent que Rodney. Il leur fallait un maximum de concentration pour surveiller les nanites et éviter qu'elles ne se réassocient en unités pensantes.

C'était au tour de McKay d'être devant les écrans, Kor'eyn s'approcha du lit, regardant les deux femmes. C'était presque fini, il ne restait que quelques centaines de nanites à évacuer, mais il sentait depuis quelques minutes que Crysla s'était beaucoup affaiblie, son teint avait pâli, des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son visage, alors que celui de Weir était d'un joli rose. Il savait qu'elle mettait dans la bataille toutes ses forces comme à chaque fois.

C'est alors que ce que le Wraith redoutait arriva : la Lantienne s'écroula par terre. Il fut le premier à être près d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener sur un autre lit, l'allongea et appliqua sa paume droite sur sa poitrine.

Il sentit alors une main saisir son poignet, il baissa les yeux pour voir qui se permettait d'agir ainsi.

« D'abord elle, Kor'eyn ! Sauve Weir !! »dit Crysla d'une voix quasi inaudible.

« Non, d'abord toi !! »

« Non, je peux attendre, pas elle ! »

Il se retourna vers Weir, il savait qu'elle était quasiment sortie d'affaire, alors que sa compagne était très faible.

« Kor'eyn, s'il te plait, fais ce que je te dis ! »

Il grogna en signe de désaccord, sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, et finalement capitula. Il se dirigea vers le lit de Weir.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Keller.

Il demeura silencieux, ne regardant même pas la médecin. Il s'approcha d'Elisabeth, posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'ex-dirigeante se redressa brutalement, reprenant son souffle comme si on l'avait privée d'air.

Le Wraith rouvrit les yeux, rencontra le regard vert de Weir. Il savait qu'elle était désormais sauvée. Les médecins humains s'approchèrent d'elle pour confirmer la guérison, lui s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa compagne.

Elle semblait inconsciente, était excessivement pâle, simplement épuisée. Mais comme elle avait failli plusieurs fois mourir de cette cause, cela inquiéta considérablement le Wraith. Il approcha d'elle, et posa de nouveau sa main droite sur sa poitrine, comme il l'avait fait précédemment pour Weir. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de beaucoup plus de forces que l'autre femme, et il était prêt à lui donner. Il ferma les yeux, sentant ses forces le quitter pour la rejoindre. Mais il sentit d'un coup une main agripper son poignet, et réussir à l'éloigner de la peau de Crysla. Il rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir que c'était elle qui avait interrompu le processus.

« J'en ai eu assez », dit-elle d'une voix affaiblie.

« Tu as besoin de plus ! » dit-il en remettant sa main.

« Non, ça suffira. Le repos fera le reste. Tu nous as sauvés toutes les deux aujourd'hui, gardes le peu de forces qu'il te reste. »

Il soupira, et retira sa main. Elle n'était plus en danger de mort. Il entendait de l'autre côté du mur les éclats de joies des humains voyant que Weir était sauvée. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, au plus près du lit de sa compagne, et plongea son regard dans le bleu azur des ses yeux. Elle lui sourit, devinant aisément ses pensées.

« Repose-toi, ça va aller ! »dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

« Je sais, je veux juste en être sûr... »

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants plus tard et plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Weir observait depuis plusieurs minutes les personnes dans la chambre, l'une était allongée dans le lit, visiblement inconsciente et faible, l'autre se tenait debout devant le lit, attendant désespérément son réveil. Elle pénétra dans la chambre silencieusement, mais la personne debout se retourna tout de même, l'ayant perçue depuis le début. Elle lui sourit, et s'approcha finalement de lui, avec tout de même un minimum de prudence.

« Il paraît que je vous dois d'être en vie… »

« Non, c'est elle qui vous a sauvée », dit le Wraith.

« D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, vous avez également participé ! »

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un oui.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes guérie. »

« Je dois dire que je ne pensais jamais revenir ici… »

« On ne contrôle pas son destin. »

Keller lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas quitté une seconde le chevet de cette femme, cela faisait maintenant sept heures qu'il attendait là son réveil.

« Vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle », dit-elle.

Elle savait par John qu'elle était la compagne du Todd, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, elle n'avait jamais envisagé les Wraiths sous cet angle-là ! Mais son regard inquiet en disait beaucoup plus long que les quelques mots qu'il avait échangés auparavant.

« Assez pour l'avoir cachée et protégée pendant plus de dix mille ans… »

Il alla s'asseoir près de Crysla, Weir resta sans voix aux paroles du Wraith.

« Quand vous dites dix mille ans, c'est une image, non ? »

Il se tourna quelques instants vers l'ex-dirigeante, mais ne répondit rien.

« Non, ce n'est pas une métaphore, le compteur du caisson indiquait exactement 11245 ans, dit une voix venant de l'extérieur de la chambre. »

Elisabeth se retourna, et vit Sheppard entrer et se poster près d'elle. Il regarda la Lantienne, puis Todd. Jamais il n'avait vu son « frère » dans cet état, si calme et nerveux à la fois. Le voir assis simplement au chevet de sa compagne, attendant son réveil pendant des heures interminables remettait un peu plus en question sa conception des Wraiths.

« Elisabeth, Carson vous cherche partout ! »

« Désolée, mais j'avais besoin de venir là, pour les voir. »

« Oui, je comprends. Venez je vous ramène dans votre chambre. »

Weir échangea un bref regard avec le Wraith, et disparut en compagnie de John.


	10. Révélations

Sheppard réapparut plus tard en compagnie de Wolsey. Comme à son habitude le dirigeant n'était pas à l'aise dans une même pièce qu'un Wraith, même si le Wraith en question n'avait plus la capacité de se nourrir d'humains.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle récupère », répondit Kor'eyn plus par politesse que par intérêt pour les nouveaux venus.

Il s'estimait déjà heureux d'avoir pu rester auprès d'elle tout ce temps sans des gardes armés trop près de lui. Décidemment il ne comprendrait jamais totalement ces humains, ni pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été séparés dès leur arrivée sur Atlantis.

« J'ai des questions à vous poser. En fait toujours les mêmes, j'apprécierai qu'elles trouvent un jour une réponses… »dit Wolsey.

« Est-ce que Windayan est son vrai nom ? Si oui pourquoi ne le trouve-t-on pas dans la base de données Ancienne ? »

Todd se retourna vers les Humains pour les regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était son vrai nom ! »

« Pourquoi ne la trouve-t-on pas alors ? renchérit Sheppard. On a essayé toutes les orthographes, oralement en Ancien…rien ne marche ! »

« On trouve juste Jayan et Kebnat Windayan. Quand on insiste sur le prénom, la base nous demande pourquoi on veut ce renseignement puisqu'il n'existe pas. »

Le Wraith tiqua aux noms prononcés par Wolsey, ces noms il ne les avait pas entendus depuis une éternité.

« C'étaient ses parents. »

Sheppard et Wolsey se regardèrent surpris, rien dans le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter n'indiquait une telle chose.

« Il n'est écrit nulle part qu'ils aient eu une descendance. »

« Ils n'ont eu que Crysla. En fait, je suis surpris qu'ils soient dans la base de données. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Quelles informations avez-vous sur eux ? » demanda Todd curieux.

« C'est nous qui posons les questions !! »dit Sheppard.

« A votre guise… »

Le Wraith se retourna vers sa compagne et demeura silencieux, comme s'il était de nouveau seul dans la pièce.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Richard craqua :

« Quasiment rien, juste leur nom, leur portrait. Et c'est tout. »

« Rien sur leur fonction? » lança le Wraith sachant parfaitement que cela allait aiguiser la curiosité des Humains.

« Non, on ne sait pas leur métier .Pourquoi ? »

Le Wraith soupira, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il fallait finir ! De toutes les façons, plus personne ne viendrait les menacer maintenant.

« Ils ont été les derniers dirigeants Lantiens. »

« Au moment de la guerre ? »

Quelque chose détourna l'attention de Kor'eyn, il ressentait une présence dans sa tête. Enfin. Elle commençait à se réveiller, elle reprenait conscience petit à petit. Il tourna furtivement sa tête vers Crysla, elle demeurait toujours endormie, apparemment seulement, il savait qu'elle était en train de revenir à elle. Il le savait parce que c'est elle qui lui avait demandé par télépathie de dire la vérité sur leur passé aux Humains. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle lui avait simplement dit qu'il était temps que tout cela s'arrête, les fuites, les mensonges…

Voyant l'absence de Todd pendant quelques instants, Sheppard reposa la question :

« C'était pendant la guerre ? »

Le Wraith se retourna vers eux et consentit finalement à répondre.

« Non avant la guerre, c'est leur assassinat qui a déclenché une série d'évènements aboutissant à la guerre, puis à la destruction de la civilisation Lantienne. »

« Je ne comprends pas, vous viviez en paix auparavant ? »

Il sentit un sentiment de tristesse envahir soudainement sa compagne à l'évocation de ses parents, cet évènement était encore très douloureux pour elle, la stase même longue de dix mille ans n'apparaît que comme quelques jours pour la personne endormie. Cette blessure était encore très présente en elle.

« Si on peut dire, des territoires avaient été attribués à chacun, tant que personne ne s'écartait de sa zone, la paix fonctionnait. »

« Qui avait décidé cela ? »

« Le Haut Conseil Lantien et le Conseil Ancien Wraith. »

« Pourquoi ont-ils été tués ? »

« Parce que nous avions trouvé une solution pour remplacer les Humains pour nous nourrir. »

« Et par nous, vous entendez… ? »

« Crysla et moi. Enfin, c'est elle qui en avait eu l'idée. Et cela fonctionnait très bien. »

« Et quelle était cette méthode miracle ? »

Le Wraith allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand il entendit Crysla prendre la parole. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, étonnée qu'elle soit réveillée et surtout qu'elle semble avoir suivie l'intégralité de la conversation.

« Je m'étais aperçue que le pouvoir de guérison Lantien était une source d'énergie capable de remplacer la force vitale humaine nécessaire à la survie des Wraiths. »

« En clair, en « soignant » un Wraith, cela revenait à le nourrir ? C'est ce que vous insinuez ? » demanda Wolsey incrédule.

L'Ancienne acquiesça et reprit son discours.

« Mais cela impliquait que Wraiths et Lantiens soient d'accord pour vivre en totale symbiose. Et de part et d'autre certains n'étaient pas prêts à abandonner leur mode de vie traditionnel. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de rendre public cette solution, des rumeurs avaient couru depuis plusieurs semaines parmi les dirigeants Wraith et Lantien et … »

« Crysla, vous êtes enfin réveillée !! » dit Beckett qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Elle tourna la tête vers le médecin et acquiesça.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Ca va, j'ai encore besoin de repos, mais je me sens bien. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, et se retourna vers les « visiteurs » :

« Vous pouvez nous laisser je vous prie ? »

A regret Sheppard et Wolsey sortirent de la chambre, la fin de l'histoire serait pour plus tard…

« Vous aussi Todd ! »

Le Wraith n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre quand Carson avait dit aux autres de sortir, il ne se sentait pas concerné.

« Je reste ici ! »

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je viens vous chercher quand j'ai terminé ! »

« Fais ce qu'il dit, Kor'eyn. Ce n'est que pour quelques instants… »

Le Wraith grogna son désaccord mais se plia comme d'habitude à l'avis de sa compagne. Il ne sorti que de quelques mètres, se tenant juste à l'extérieur de la chambre.

« Bon maintenant, je peux vous examiner…vous êtes encore faible, avoir autant de visiteurs à la fois n'est pas recommandé dans votre état. »

Le médecin regarda ses yeux, son visage, son cou, les différents résultats d'analyses…Il semblait satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

« Tout va bien, Dr Beckett. J'ai juste besoin de repos. »

« Peut-être, mais je tiens quand même à vérifier, vous avez perdu beaucoup de forces pour guérir Elisabeth, et si Todd n'avait pas été là, on vous aurait perdues toutes les deux. Je vais laisser la perfusion encore quelques heures, cela ne vous fera que du bien. Mais les visites sont finies pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Et Kor'eyn ? Je doute qu'il accepte de rester à l'écart sans broncher… »

Le médecin sourit repensant au désordre que le Wraith avait mis quand ils avaient voulu le soigner, il n'avait pas envie qu'il détruise cette partie-là de l'infirmerie…En plus, sa compagnie ne semblait pas fatigante, encore moins sa conversation.

« Je vais aller le chercher. »

« Merci. »

La jeune femme regarda Beckett s'éloigner de son lit pour sortir.

« Dr Beckett ?

Il se retourna.

« Serait-il possible d'avoir des plateaux repas, je meurs de faim. Et (elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes) apparemment je ne suis pas la seule… »

« Oui, bien sûr. J'avais oublié que Todd avait désormais besoin de se nourrir au moins autant que nous ! je vous ramène ça. »

« Merci. »


	11. Sortie de l'infirmerie

Crysla sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard, quand Beckett fut absolument certain qu'elle avait retrouvé toutes ses forces. Il lui avait redonné les vêtements qu'elle portait dans le caisson de stase. Quand elle les enfila, elle se sentit de nouveau elle-même. Leur texture, leur douceur, ils avaient été fait sur mesure pour elle, sur leur ruche. Elle retrouva le Wraith devant sa chambre, en compagnie de Wolsey et Sheppard, mais cette fois plus de gardes armés autour de son compagnon.

« Nous sommes heureux de vous voir enfin sur pieds… », dit Richard.

« Merci. »

Ils avancèrent en direction de la grande salle. Elle regarda furtivement autour d'eux, cherchant une quelconque présence armée, mais n'en trouva aucune.

« Que cherchez-vous ? »

« Je ne vois pas de garde. »

« C'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas », dit Todd.

Elle se retourna surprise vers lui, ne comprenant pas ce soudain revirement de situation.

« Etant donné que vous nous avez aidé tous deux à sauver le Dr Weir, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps de vous faire confiance, et cela commence par vous laisser entièrement libre de vos mouvements sur la cité dans un premier temps », dit Wolsey.

« Je pense que c'est la moindre des choses. Vous avez sauvé Elisabeth sans demander une contrepartie. »

« Je ne soigne pas pour obtenir quelque chose des gens, mais parce que c'est mon destin. »

Elle esquissa un sourire pensant aux paroles des humains.

« Et puis… »

Elle s'avança vers la rambarde dominant la porte des étoiles, leva le bras et... d'un coup la porte s'activa, comme si quelqu'un avait commandé son ouverture, sauf que personne n'avait rien fait.

« Nous n'avons jamais réellement été prisonniers ici. »

Toute la salle de commande s'était figée dans un silence de plomb, les visages fixés sur l'Ancienne. Voyant l'étonnement de Sheppard, le Wraith poussa un long soupir avant de prendre la parole.

« Je croyais que vous aviez déjà rencontré des Lantiens… »

« Ils ont été tellement amicaux qu'ils nous ont virés de la Cité avant qu'on puisse leur demandé leur adresse ! » répondit Sheppard repensant aux problèmes engendrés alors.

« Mais d'après les rapports sur cet évènement, ils n'avaient pas ce genre de « dons » », insista Wolsey.

« Les personnes de mon peuple n'avaient en effet pas toutes la même capacité à contrôler notre technologie, certains l'avaient plus que d'autres… »

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et le vortex se rompit, la porte redevint inerte. Crysla se retourna vers Sheppard.

« Les dirigeants et les militaires étaient choisis pour leur grande capacité à contrôler cette technologie. »

« Et vous êtes l'unique descendante de la famille régnante… »

« Oui. »

Elle marqua une pause, comme absorbée dans des pensées anciennes refaisant subitement surface. Kor'eyn la fixait, ressentant ses sentiments.

« Je suis apparemment l'unique survivante de mon peuple. »

« Oui, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile de se réveiller et de se rendre compte que tout ce qui existait lors de votre mise en stase n'est plus, que tous vos amis ont disparu depuis des millénaires, ajouta Wolsey. Mais sachez que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre possible pour vous faciliter votre retour chez les _vivants_ ! De votre côté, nous souhaitons en contrepartie un comportement irréprochable. Cela est valable pour vous deux. »

« Merci. »

_Voilà, un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter…plusieurs fics de front, c'est un peu compliqué à gérer. Mais cela permet de faire des pauses pour trouver les idées qui vous plairont. J'espère que vous appréciez…_

_R&R_


	12. Révélations II

Quelques jours plus tard…

Crysla se tenait debout devant la rambarde d'un des balcons de la cité admirant sereinement la beauté des tours. Elle était chez elle si rien ici ne lui rappelait sa vie d'avant excepté la présence de son compagnon. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, se retourna et aperçut Elisabeth Weir s'approcher d'elle. L'ex-dirigeante était une des rares à lui tenir compagnie, les autres Humains se méfiant encore d'elle. Elle vint s'accouder juste à côté d'elle.

« Toujours en train d'admirer la cité ? » demanda Weir.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire pour le moment, ils ne me laissent pas approcher les contrôles qui pourraient améliorer le fonctionnement de la cité. »

« Cela viendra…je suis moi-même encore en « quarantaine », Woolsey est assez méfiant, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Où est Todd ? »

« Avec McKay, ils travaillent. Il a besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. »

« Comment vous-êtes vous rencontrés ? » demanda Elisabeth.

Crysla marqua un léger silence que la dirigeante interpréta comme un refus de lui répondre.

« Je suis désolée, cela ne me regarde pas. Je me posais juste la question, comme la plupart des personnes de la cité. Un Wraith avec une compagne c'est plus qu'inhabituel…et vous êtes une Lantienne, les pires ennemis des Wraiths. »

La Lantienne retourna son visage vers l'océan, repensant à son passé. C'est sûr que peu de personnes auraient approuvé leur relation autrefois. Mais les temps avaient beaucoup changé.

« Avant Wraiths et Humains n'étaient pas en guerre, nous nous tolérions avec de temps en temps des rencontres entre nos différents dirigeants. Un jour, ils ont décidé de mener un projet en commun sur un moyen de nourrir les Wraiths autrement qu'avec des Humains. Un scientifique de chaque race a été choisi. Ce projet était assez secret, des tensions commençaient à naître entre les deux races, les Wraiths devenant trop nombreux par rapport aux Humains qui leur étaient alloués. »

« Vous leur aviez sacrifié des planètes ? »

« Oui, assez primitives. Nous les avions créés, il fallait les nourrir. »

« Je vois. »

« Nous avons été choisi, Kor'eyn et moi, avons passé plusieurs mois à chercher ce qui était devant nos yeux( elle sourit en repensant au jour où ils avaient trouvé). Le don de guérison de ma race pouvait nourrir les Wraiths. Nous avons testé notre théorie sur nous-mêmes. Je l'ai nourri pendant des semaines sans qu'il ne soit plus faible. Nous avions soumis notre découverte à nos deux races respectives. Ils devaient prendre la décision de généraliser cette interaction, mais n'en n'ont pas eu le temps. »

« Les Anciens avaient trop peur des Wraiths, c'est ça ? »

« Ils devenaient nombreux et difficiles à gérer, certains élus de mon peuple considéraient l'action de mon père trop pacifiste et attentiste alors qu'il fallait entrer en guerre contre eux. Il en était de même chez les Wraiths. La nourriture se raréfiait. »

« Un jour je suis rentrée au palais pour voir mes parents, mais quand je suis arrivée, il était déjà trop tard. »

Weir vit Crysla revivre ce moment, le visage de la jeune femme se ferma.

« Je parcourais les couloirs du palais pour rejoindre la salle du Conseil Lantien où étaient mes parents. Plus je se rapprochais de la salle plus l'agitation était grande, je vis des dizaines de Lantiens courir armés pour prendre le contrôle du palais, des explosions retentissant partout autour de moi. Mon peuple était en guerre contre lui-même, contre ses dirigeants, contre moi. J'ai couru pour arriver le plus vite possible pour sauver mes parents, mais… »

« Il était trop tard ? »

« J'ai aperçu leurs corps inertes au milieu de la salle, je me suis précipitée vers eux mais je n'ai pas pu les atteindre, quelqu'un m'avait attrapé le bras et je suis retrouvée plaquée contre le mur d'un couloir avec une main sur ma bouche pour m'obliger à me taire. »

« Cette personne vous a sans doute sauvé la vie », commenta Weir.

« Oui, Kor'eyn m'a sauvée. Quand j'ai vu que c'était lui, je me suis calmée. J'ai regardé vers la salle et j'ai vu cinq hommes armés apparaître, si j'étais allée là-bas, j'aurais été exécutée. »

_« Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« Je te protège, il faut partir au plus vite ! »_

_« Ils sont peut-être encore vivants, je dois aller voir, je peux encore les sauver ! »_

_Le Wraith agrippa la jeune femme comme pour lui faire prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation, il la fixa dans les yeux._

_« Crysla ils sont morts, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, il faut partir sinon tu mourras aussi. »_

_« Laisse-moi, Kor'eyn ! »_

_Une expolsion retentit tout près d'eux, il avait raison, il fallait partir. Elle le suivit dans les dédales du palais, évitant autant que possible les ennemis._

_« Par ici », lui chuchota-t-elle._

_« La sortie est par là ! »contesta le Wraith._

_« Non, il y a un passage ici, fais moi confiance. »_

_Le Wraith la suivit et ils se retrouvèrent dans un hangar._

_« C'est un passage secret en cas d'urgence, seuls les membres de ma famille le connaissent. J'y ai mon vaisseau, viens ! »_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient décollé, occulteur en marche, s'éloignant de la cité. Crysla jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette ville qui avait été toute sa vie. Les choses venaient de basculer tellement vite._

_« Où allons-nous ? Aucun endroit ne sera sûr désormais pour moi. Tu vas devoir me laisser sur une planète, je ne veux pas te créer d'ennuis. »_

_Le Wraith pianota sur les consoles, il programma une destination._

_« Kor'eyn ? »_

_« Je t'emmène parmi les miens, c'est mon devoir. »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. »_

_Il la regarda, son visage était toujours rempli de larmes suite à l'assassinat de ses parents, ses yeux bleus nuit comme il ne les avaient jamais vu au cours de leur collaboration._

_« En plus de travailler avec toi, j'avais une autre mission, te garder en vie et si la situation devenait trop dangereuse pour toi, te mettre en sécurité près du Conseil Ancien Wraith. C'était une close de l'accord entre le Haut Conseil Lantien et mon peuple. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

_Il appuya sur une touche et le vaisseau passa en hyperespace._

« Nous avons réussi à fuir à bord d'un vaisseau où nous sommes partis vers un endroit sûr pour moi. »

« Lequel ? »

« La Ruche abritant le Conseil Ancien Wraith. »

« Vous êtes partie vous réfugier chez les Wraiths ? »

« Pas n'importe quels Wraiths, les Anciens, les Sages. Kor'eyn était destiné à prendre place au sein de ce Conseil. »

« Et votre planète ? »

« J'ai appris par la suite qu'une guerre civile avait éclaté, aboutissant à la fin du régime précédent et la mise en place d'un régime militaire avec pour but d'exterminer les Wraiths. »

« Et votre découverte ? »

« Elle fut passée sous silence de force, vu que les seules personnes au courant ont été tuées…Notre voyage dura un peu plus de deux semaines. En arrivant, nos relations n'étaient plus les mêmes. »

_Le vaisseau était petit, il ne disposait que d'une seule chambre, le Wraith dormait donc sur le sol. Toutes les nuits depuis leur départ précipité de Lantia, il écoutait l'Humaine pleurer. Cela le bouleversait malgré lui, il n'aurait voulu ne rien ressentir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Une nuit quand il se réveilla, elle n'était plus dans son lit. Il se leva et la trouva debout au milieu du poste de pilotage observant l'espace. Il s'était approché d'elle, et comme à chaque fois elle pleurait. Elle s'était retournée à son approche, n'avait rien dit, et s'était seulement blottie contre lui. Le Wraith, loin d'être coutumier de ces gestes familiers avait hésité quelques secondes avant de la serrer contre lui. Là elle s'était laissée aller, fondant en larmes dans ses bras. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être le seul réconfort possible pour cette Lantienne._

_Une des nuits suivantes, il s'était réveillé en sursaut aux cris de Crysla. Elle était debout au milieu de la chambre, toujours endormie, criant qu'on laisse ses parents en vie. Ses mains commençaient à briller comme si elle s'apprêtait à lancer son énergie contre ses ennemis. Il mit plusieurs secondes à l'atteindre sans se faire blesser, se positionnant derrière elle et l'encerclant de ses bras._

_« Crysla, réveille-toi ! Arrête ! »_

_En même temps qu'il la maintenait de force, il glissa son esprit dans le sien, la forçant à sortir du sommeil._

_« Je dois les tuer, ils ont pris mes parents… »_

_Au bout d'un instant elle reprit ses esprits, se réveillant d'un cauchemar qui n'était que la réalité. Elle était épuisée, regarda ses mains et les vit prêtes à décharger leur énergie. Elle se calma assez pour faire disparaître cette menace._

_« Désolée. »_

_Le Wraith desserra son étreinte._

_« Retourne te coucher, tu es épuisée. »_

_« Je ne fais que refaire ses maudits rêves où je vois mes parents morts !! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! A quoi me servent ces dons si je n'ai même pas pu sauver mes parents ??? »_

_« Tu ne pouvais rien faire, il était déjà trop tard. Si je n'avais pas été là tu serais morte aussi, et tu le sais ! »_

_Elle était épuisée par tant de tensions et d'émotions en elle, elle se coucha finalement dans son lit puis regarda le Wraith toujours debout au milieu de la pièce._

_« Je ne pense pas être capable de retrouver le sommeil seule, cette nuit. »_

_Il comprit la demande et vit s'allonger près d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui, le seul élément stable et sécurisant présent désormais dans sa vie._

_« Merci », souffla-t-elle._

_La nuit suivante, il fut de nouveau réveillé par l'agitation de la Lantienne. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle soit debout et vint de blottir contre elle, la serrant contre son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes elle redevint calme. Il attendit un peu plus, puis s'éloigna doucement d'elle, essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Il sentit une main sur son bras le retenant de partir. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle était réveillée._

_« Reste, s'il te plait. »_

_« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »_

_Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, alors qu'elle restait allongée, se retournant vers lui._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je crois que tu connais la réponse. »_

_Elle savait pourquoi il ne voulait pas rester, elle avait senti son corps répondre au contact du sien pendant qu'il la serrait contre lui, senti également les légers baisers qu'ils avait déposés dans son cou. Elle se releva légèrement de sorte à s'asseoir. _

_« Parce qu'il pourrait arriver quelque chose que nous désirons tous les deux ? »_

_Il ne répondit pas à sa remarque, évitant de lui faire face._

_« Tu penses que notre collaboration s'est si bien passée comme ça, sans raison ? Nous avons une grande affinité entre nous, nous entendons parfaitement. Ce n'est pas courant entre Wraith et Humain de se comprendre autant. Je dirais même que c'est plutôt une situation inédite. »_

_« Nous nous respectons, c'est tout. Il n'est pas rare qu'un Wraith accorde son respect à un Humain. »_

_« C'est plus que du respect, nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre, et ce dès le premier jour. Nous veillons malgré nous l'un sur l'autre, ne sommes jamais restés séparés trop longtemps. Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'admettre ? »_

_Ce qu'elle disait était vrai, ils étaient trop complices pour que ce soit une simple relation. Il l'avait protégée non pas parce que c'était un ordre, mais parce qu'il ne concevait pas de la perdre. Il savait que cet attachement n'était pas normal pour son espèce, et il ne savait pas comment réagir._

_« Je ne pense pas être capable de te rendre heureuse, je suis un Wraith. Jamais personne n'a vécu heureux avec ma race. Nous ne sommes pas capables d'aimer. »_

_« Nous ne le saurons pas tant que nous n'essaierons pas. Kor'eyn ? »_

_Elle voulait essayer. Comment une Humaine pouvait-elle vouloir de lui ?_

_« Et si ça ne fonctionne pas entre nous, je serai l'unique responsable. Et je ne veux pas être celui qui te blessera ; tu ne peux pas être bien avec moi, je peux te tuer à n'importe quel moment et… »_

_« Tu m'as sauvée, je te fais confiance. »_

_« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »_

_Elle s'approcha de lui, il lui tournait toujours le dos. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule._

_« Laisse-nous une chance avant de nous condamner. S'il te plait. »_

_Il resta immobile de longues secondes pendant lesquelles elle comprit qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Finalement il se retourna, la fixant dans les yeux et l'embrassa. _

_Le nuits jusqu'à leur arrivée sur la Ruche ne furent plus que très rarement interrompues par les soudains réveils de Crysla._

« Nous nous sommes posés dans un des hangars de la Ruche, Kor'eyn me conseilla de cacher mon visage à l'aide de la capuche de mon manteau, afin que les Wraiths présents ne me reconnaissent pas. »

« Les anciens se trouvaient sur cette Ruche, pourquoi vous cacher ? »

« Personne n'était certain de la fidélité des Wraiths à bord, il valait mieux être prudent. Si j'avais été vue, je n'aurais peut-être pas été en sécurité le peu de temps où je suis restée sur la Ruche. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la salle du Conseil. A l'intérieur se tenaient trois Wraiths que je n'avais jamais vus auparavant. »

_« Kor'eyn, nous croyions que tu avais péri sur Lantia. »_

_Les Anciens se tournèrent alors vers la personne accompagnant le Wraith. Crysla enleva alors sa capuche._

_« Tu l'as sauvée ! Nous avions craint le pire quand nous avons appris la chute du régime de votre père. » _

_« Kor'eyn m'a sauvée, sans lui, j'aurais subi le même sort que mes parents. »_

_Les Anciens se turent, comme s'ils essayaient de comprendre quelque chose qui leur avait échappé jusqu'à présent. Ils dévisagèrent tour à tour Crysla et Kor'eyn._

_« Quelque chose a changé, dit finalement l'un d'entre eux. »_

_Les deux amants se regardèrent brièvement, se demandant ce dont ils parlaient. Kor'eyn fut le premier à comprendre, il acquiesça donc à la remarque de son supérieur._

_« Vous vous êtes…unis ? »insista un second._

_« Oui. »_

_« Alors vous devez pratiquer l'Ashla'an au plus vite. »_

_Crysla regarda avec inquiétude son Wraith, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait s'unir aussi vite. Ils ne s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments que quelques jours auparavant, un Ashla'an semblait plus que prématuré. _

_« Vous êtes sûrs ? Cela n'est-il pas un peu tôt pour s'unir de la sorte ? »_

_« Nous avons fait un serment à vos parents, et nous le tiendrons. Afin de protéger votre vie, vous allez devoir rester sur une Ruche. Avec l'Ashla'an, vous serez capable de sentir les pensées des Wraiths vous entourant. Vos parents auraient fait de même si la situation avait été inversée. Vous devez avoir faim, allez vous restaurer. »_

_Ils firent comme l'Ancien leur dit et sortirent de la salle._

« Ils m'ont hébergée quelques temps sur leur Ruche puis on a été transférés vers une autre Ruche dont l'équipage avait été sélectionné pour sa loyauté envers le Conseil Ancien. »

« Vous êtes restés longtemps ? »

« Quelques années durant lesquelles j'ai vu mon ancienne vie ainsi que la quasi totalité de ma race disparaître. Et je devais rester discrète sur mes origines partout où j'allais, me faire passer pour une adoratrice ou une esclave des Wraiths afin de pouvoir rester près de lui. »

« Cela n'a pas dû être facile à vivre. »

« Je n'étais pas seule. »

« Pourquoi vous a-t-on trouvée en stase ? »

« Il est arrivé un moment où je n'étais plus en sécurité nulle part, mon identité avait été préservée, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile chaque jour. Kor'eyn devait assurer sa survie en grimpant la hiérarchie Wraith. Plus il s'approchait du sommet, plus il y avait de Wraiths me connaissant comme étant l'héritière du trône lantien. Les guerres sont devenues de plus en plus violentes. J'avais beaucoup d'ennemis, autant chez les Humains que chez les Wraiths, me cacher devenait difficile, les Anciens Wraiths ont été exterminés pour faciliter un changement de régime dans lequel c'était désormais les Reines qui dirigeaient. »

« Vous n'aviez que Todd sur qui compter… »

« Oui, un jour nous avons pris la décision de me plonger en stase dans ce complexe où vos amis m'ont trouvée. Pour attendre des jours meilleurs. Pour vous attendre. »

« Nous ? »

« Les Anciens Wraiths avaient le don de prophétie, ils avaient annoncé peu avant leur mort le renouveau de la cité engloutie des Lantiens. Quand ce jour arriverait, nous devrions être là. Nous avons attendu des années, mais voyant la situation s'enliser, j'ai été plongée en stase pour une durée indéterminée. Je ne suis pas éternelle comme Kor'eyn, j'aurais vieilli et serait morte s'il ne l'avait pas fait.»

« Plus de dix mille ans. C'est pour cela que le complexe disposait de technologie lantienne, pour vous protéger car quasiment aucune créature de cette galaxie n'avait la possibilité de l'activer. »

« Exactement. »

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment Todd avait accès à ce complexe ? Il lui fallait le gène des Anciens.

« C'est ce qui me protégeait des autres Wraiths. Lui seul avait ce gène. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, avoua Weir. Les Wraiths n'ont pas cette particularité génétique, comment l'a-t-il acquise ? »

« De la même façon qui j'ai acquis de l'adn Wraith. Nous avons été unis pour nous protéger selon un rite au cours duquel il y a un échange de vie entre les deux partenaires. Cela lui permettait de contrôler la technologie Lantienne et moi la Wraith. Il n'y avait plus de Lantien vivant dans la galaxie quand j'ai été plongée en stase. Seul Kor'eyn avait accès à ce complexe. »


	13. Révélations III

« Pourquoi tant insister pour avoir accès à la salle holographique », demanda le Wraith.

« Je trouve étrange la réponse qu'a donnée l'hologramme a Woolsey quand il l'a questionné sur moi. »

La Lantienne appuya son regard sur son compagnon, ils avaient enfin le feu vert pour élucider ce mystère. Woolsey, Sheppard et Weir les accompagnaient, formant une sorte de cortège dans les couloirs d'Atlantis.

« Elle n'aurait pas dû répondre de la sorte, s'expliqua-t-elle. Demander pourquoi on pose la question vu qu'il n'y a pas de solution. C'est un hologramme programmé avec des données vieilles de plus de dix mille ans, elle n'a pas à juger les requêtes. »

« Tu penses donc qu'il y a autre chose derrière cette réponse étrange ? »

« J'en suis quasiment sûre. »

Ils atteignirent la salle au bout de quelques minutes de marches, elle s'éclaira automatiquement. Crysla avança vers le pupitre, posant sa main dessus pour l'activer, geste qu'elle avait fait des milliers de fois sur sa planète natale.

L'hologramme apparut, comme elle l'avait fait avec le dirigeant de la cité. Elle se figea quelques secondes, puis prit la parole.

« Quelle est votre requête ? »

« Crysla Windayan. Tout ce que vous avez dans la base de données », déclara-t-elle.

« Pas de résultat. Pourquoi cette recherche ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Un tiroir s'ouvrit à côté de Crysla, elle le regarda avec curiosité, même si elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

« Posez votre main sur le socle. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Sheppard.

Crysla obtempéra et posa sa main sur le haut du tiroir. L'hologramme ferma les yeux, comme s'il procédait à une analyse.

« Vérification d'identité en cours… »

« La base de données vérifie ton identité ? » s'inquiéta le Wraith.

« Pour avoir accès à d'autres informations, mon ADN est mon sésame. »

« Vérification terminée. Identité Crysla Windayan confirmée. ADN Wraith détecté. Identité du Wraith : Kor'eyn. »

Cela troubla la jeune femme que l'ADN de son compagnon ait été retrouvé si facilement, cela voulait donc dire que la base l'avait volontairement cherché. L'hologramme changea d'apparence pour prendre la forme de son père. Cette vision troubla la Lantienne, elle retira sa main du socle et s'approcha du Wraith.

« Papa ? »

« Crysla, c'est toi ? Je ne pensais pas que tu survivrais et que tu atteindrais cette cité saine et sauve. »

« Cela n'a pas été aussi simple », soupira-t-elle.

Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un hologramme, pas son père, mais il avait été conçu sur son modèle et avait donc les mêmes gestes et mêmes intonations de voix.

« Si tu me vois ici, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde, mon enfant. Tu as de l'ADN de Kor'eyn en toi. Est-il ici avec toi ? Cela veut-il dire que vous avez accompli l'Ashla'an ? »

« Oui, père, il est ici et est mon Ashla'an. »

« Approche-toi Kor'eyn et pose ta main dans le scanner. »

Le Wraith obtempéra, posant sa main gauche sur le socle.

« Vérification d'identité en cours…ADN Wraith confirmé comme celui de Kor'eyn. ADN Lantien retrouvé. Identité du Lantien Crysla Windayan. »

Kor'eyn retira sa main, et attendit la suite. Un deuxième hologramme apparut, celui de son maître au sein du Conseil des Anciens Wraiths. Il inclina la tête automatiquement en signe de respect envers l'Ancien.

« Kor'eyn, tu es vivant. Et tu as réussi à sauver la fille des dirigeants Lantiens. »

« De quand date l'enregistrement ? » demanda Crysla curieuse de la réflexion du Wraith.

L'Ancien Wraith savait qu'ils étaient en vie puisqu'ils les avaient recueillis sur sa Ruche. L'enregistrement devait être bien antérieur.

« Nous avons réalisé cela il y a 11270 ans et complété il y 11252 ans par le Conseil Ancien Wraith. »

« Soit quatorze ans avant notre première rencontre », statua Kor'eyn.

Cette nouvelle troubla Crysla, les deux dirigeants savaient ce qui allait se passer pour la galaxie, et surtout entre eux bien avant qu'elle n'entendit parler de Kor'eyn pour la première fois. Le don de prophétie était bien réel, mais pourquoi ne pas être intervenus s'ils savaient ?

« Nous savions quel allait être le futur, que quoique nous fassions, la guerre était inéluctable entre nos deux peuples » commença le Wraith.

« Lors d'un de nos entretiens privés, nous avons eu une vision. Une vision étrange mais très claire de vous deux, ensemble. Nous n'en avions d'abord rien déduit, laissant le temps faire son œuvre, mais au fur et à mesure, nous avons compris que vous étiez des sortes d'élus. Bien que je n'aime pas ce terme », continua Kebnat.

« Elus ? pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour sauver la galaxie. Arrêter la guerre. »

« Vous nous avez volontairement mis en contact ? C'est ça ? Pour voir ce qu'il se passerait ? »

« Exactement. Vos caractères et surtout vos races étaient si différents, mais vous vous entendiez parfaitement, ne reproduisant pas le modèle attendu de prédateur et de proie. »

Le couple resta silencieux, captant les pensées de l'autre, les intégrant. Kor'eyn sentit la déception chez sa compagne, il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à passer son bras gauche le long de sa taille et l'amenait contre lui. Elle ne résista pas et se blottit contre le cuir familier du manteau. Son propre père lui avait caché ces informations, cela aurait pu lui sauver la vie.

« Nous avons d'abord cru que votre collaboration se résumerait juste à trouver ce moyen de nourrir les Wraiths autrement que d'Humains, ajouta l'Ancien Wraith. C'est ce que nos visions nous disaient. Cela s'est-il réalisé ? »

« Oui et non. Nous avons bien trouvé ce moyen, mais aujourd'hui qu'il n'y a plus de Lantien vivant, il ne nous sert à rien », soupira Crysla.

« Le pouvoir de guérison Lantien pouvait nourrir les Wraiths sans pour autant affaiblir le Lantien en question », dit Kor'eyn.

« C'est dommage, ajouta son supérieur. Vous avez accompli l'Ashla'an. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Mes parents ont été assassinés, tout comme la totalité du Conseil Ancien Wraith et les personnes soutenant la politique de ma famille. »

« Kor'eyn avait mission de te protéger », dit le Wraith.

« Et il l'a fait. Il m'a sauvé et m'a amené à vous sur votre Ruche. Comme vous le lui aviez demandé, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. »

« L'avenir de la galaxie en dépendait, vous deviez rester ensemble, quoi qu'il en coûte. »

« Mais pour quoi faire ?? »

« Je crois que tu connais la réponse…lâcha son père. Je t'ai transmis cette prophétie, remontant à des temps immémoriaux. »

« L'histoire que tu me racontais quand j'étais enfant ? »

« Oui. »

« Cette prophétie a été transmise sur toutes les planètes de la galaxie de Pégase, à tous ses peuples habitant des mondes Wraiths, Humains ou autres », finit l'Ancien Wraith.

« Que dit cette prophétie ? » demanda Woolsey intervenant subitement dans une discussion plus que surréaliste.

« Qu'un jour une Lantienne et un Wraith sans main nourricière existeraient, unissant leurs vies pour apporter la paix dans la galaxie. Les différents peuples les reconnaîtraient comme étant les Elus et déposeraient leurs armes à leurs pieds, répondit Kor'eyn. La guerre serait finie. »

Un silence remplit la salle holographique. Les prophéties personne n'y avait cru, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Nous avions pensé que vous seriez les Elus en nous basant sur votre entente parfaite que nous montraient nos visions. Mais nous avons dû nous rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas vous, Kor'eyn se nourrissait bel et bien d'Humains. »

« Même en sachant cela, vous nous avez mis en contact », dit Kor'eyn.

« C'était votre destin, nous ne pouvions aller à l'encontre. Vous deviez de plus libérer les Wraiths de leur mode d'alimentation. »

« Kor'eyn n'a plus de main nourricière », lâcha Crysla.

Les deux hologrammes se figèrent, observant le couple silencieusement. Ils semblaient intégrer cette nouvelle information.

« Comment cela est-il possible ? »

« J'ai subi une génothérapie, qui après quelques complications a abouti à la disparition de mon organe nourricier. »

« Nous avions donc raison de vous préparer, vous amener jusqu'ici pour que vous preniez conscience de votre destin », dit le Wraith.

« Je ne comprends pas. Que sommes-nous censés faire ? »

« Par votre seule existence en tant qu'être mais aussi maintenant en tant qu'Ashla'ans, vous allez devoir parcourir la galaxie, mettre au jour votre existence. Peu de personnes n'oseront se dresser devant vous tellement les preuves seront évidentes, déclama l'Ancien Wraith. Tu es puissante Crysla, la Lantienne la plus puissante depuis plusieurs générations, tes parents le savaient, ils ont essayé de cacher tes pouvoirs pour ne pas t'exposer. Mais il va être temps d'être réellement celle que tu devais être. Kor'eyn tu as été éduqué pour être membre du Conseil Ancien, mais tu étais déjà un scientifique doué et un leader naturel, le savoir qui t'a été transmis sera essentiel pour vous permettre d'accomplir votre destinée. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer sur une planète et dire « hé ! on est les Elus, vous devez nous obéir ! » »dit Crysla qui s'était de nouveau écarter de son Wraith.

« Si vous le pouvez ! » dit son père.

« Nous n'avons pas de vaisseaux, de peuple avec nous et… »

« C'est pour cela que vous deviez attendre le renouveau de la cité Lantienne d'Atlantis. Tu as en toi les gènes requis pour activer n'importe quelle technologie Lantienne et Wraith, certains complexes sont restés dissimulés tous ces millénaires, cette base de données vous aidera à accomplir ce qui doit être fait. »

Les hologrammes disparurent, plongeant de nouveau la salle dans l'obscurité, et dans un lourd silence. La jeune femme s'était tournée pour faire face à son compagnon, fixant avec incertitude ses yeux jaunes tout aussi perdus. Ni lui ni elle n'avait supposé une telle chose quant à leur destinée, ils avaient cru être anormaux en s'aimant, enfreignant les lois de la nature. Mais apparemment quoiqu'ils eût fait, cela aurait fini de la même façon, ils n'auraient jamais pu changer leur destin.

« Cela répond à beaucoup de nos questions… »dit finalement Kor'eyn.

« Vous croyez à ces salades ? » demanda Sheppard.

Le couple s'était retourné vers lui, insulté qu'il mette autant en doute la parole et le don de leurs ancêtres.

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas des « salades », nos Anciens avaient le don de prophétie, j'ai à maintes reprises pu vérifier l'exactitude de leurs prédictions. »

« Ce don était partagé par mes parents, j'ai également été témoin de cela. »

« Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas ce don ? » demanda Richard.

« Nous n'avons jamais essayé de nous en servir », dit Crysla.

« Je l'ai utilisé une fois », avoua le Wraith.

« Et à quelle occasion ? » demanda le militaire.

« Quand j'ai pris la décision de vous aider pour nous faire évader des geôles Genii. J'avais eu une vision du futur. Je ne pensais pas que vous tiendriez parole. »

Sheppard resta muet quelques instants, incorporant ce nouvel élément à leur relation. Il fut légèrement déçu de savoir que ce n'était pas lui qui avait convaincu le Wraith de s'allier avec lui, mais une simple vision.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Nous ne savons même pas si la prophétie a réussi à se transmettre pendant les millénaires qui ont suivi la guerre. »

« Ca, ce n'est pas compliqué, on a un peuple sous la main pour essayer… »ajouta John.

« ? »

« Les Athosiens. On peut tester votre _prophétie _sur eux, on ne risque rien. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Sheppard, Crysla, Todd et Woolsey se retrouvèrent à bord d'un Jumper en direction du continent où habitaient les Athosiens. Personne ne semblait réellement croire que cela puisse fonctionner, mais il fallait tenter le coup, si cette prophétie était réelle, ils seraient la clé d'une paix attendue depuis des dizaines de générations.

John posa le vaisseau tout près du village, et libéra ses passagers. Ils allèrent à la rencontre de Teyla, toujours la chef de son peuple.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous amène ici ? »

« L'envie de faire une petite ballade…et de vérifier deux ou trois trucs », répondit Sheppard.

« Comme… ? »

« Une prophétie ? »

« Sérieusement ? »

L'Athosienne s'attendait à beaucoup de choses de la part de son coéquipier, mais de là à ce qu'il croit à ce genre de chose…

« Comment voulez-vous procéder ? » demanda Woolsey.

« Nous devrions peut-être commencer par les personnes les plus âgées. Si cette prophétie a survécu, ce sera parmi elles… »

Teyla les emmena vers la maison de leur matriarche, une femme âgée d'environs 80 ans. Elle fut surprise de voir entrer chez elle ces Humains et surtout un Wraith.

Crysla et Kor'eyn s'avancèrent vers elle, côte à côte. La vieille dame ne savait pas quoi faire devant eux, les observant minutieusement. Le Wraith tourna sa paume droite vers le haut, de sorte à ce qu'elle voit l'absence de fente. La femme se figea, relevant les yeux vers le Wraith puis vers sa compagne.

« Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda Teyla.

« Ce n'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas être… »

« Vous avez entendu parler de nous, alors » déclara Crysla.

La vieille dame acquiesça.

« Etes-vous Lantienne ? »

« Oui. »

« Quelle est cette prophétie ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas transmise ? » s'inquiéta Teyla.

Elle se tourna vers sa cadette, ne sachant visiblement que croire.

« Je ne t'ai rien dit de cela, tout simplement parce que je n'y croyais pas. Elle m'avait été transmise par ma mère, elle par la mère de sa mère…et ce depuis des centaines de générations. On disait que cela remontait au temps où les Anciens et les Wraiths vivaient encore en paix. Mais je ne pouvais croire une telle chose, qu'un jour une Lantienne et un Wraith débarqueraient pour amener la paix dans la galaxie. »

« Comment reconnaître ces deux personnes ? »

« Le Wraith n'aurait plus de fente dans sa main, et une Lantienne, ça ne court pas les planètes de nos jours. Seulement, il y avait une précision sur la situation de la Lantienne. »

« Je suis l'héritière du trône Lantien », dit Crysla.

« Non, ce n'est pas cela, la Lantienne devait être avec enfant », termina la vieille dame.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Sheppard.

Crysla ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de répondre, alors, ils étaient ces Elus. Ils avaient survécu ces millénaires pour commencer leur destinée maintenant. Elle se retourna vers Sheppard et Woolsey, les fixant dans les yeux calmement.

« Je suis enceinte », déclara-t-elle.


	14. Epilogue

Ils franchirent le stargate de la salle de commande d'Atlantis et se retrouvèrent quelques instants plus tard sur une planète dont ils n'avaient pas connaissance jusqu'ici. Ils avancèrent vers les habitants, armes levées vers les intrus. Crysla jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon et à leur fils de cinq ans. Quasiment à chaque arrivée, l'accueil avait été le même, ils ne les croiraient pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils donnent la preuve. Kor'eyn s'approcha de celui qui devait être le leader de ce groupe.

« Nous sommes venus en paix, sans intention de vous nuire. Conduisez-nous à vos dirigeants. »

« Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ?? »demanda l'homme.

Le Wraith se retourna vers Crysla autour de qui un halo lumineux était apparu, attestant de son identité de Lantienne.

« Parce que nous sommes les Elus, finit le Wraith en tournant sa paume vers le ciel. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………...............

_Petit épilogue…j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison qui sont passées à travers les mailles du filet, mais même avec une relecture, il en reste…_


End file.
